


The Demon Emperor and The Third Child

by Archiver17 (Eliwats22)



Category: Code Geass, Gundam 00, Gundam Wing, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: A lot pairings will come in later, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reference to Halo characters., Setsuna and Sazuku are dads in this one., Shinji got a support system but he still need to do stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/pseuds/Archiver17
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor of Britannia. Shinji Ikari, the Broken Third Child. Fate have brought these two polar opposites together. Can they save the multiverse? Or will they destroy the embers of creation for good?
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. The Demon Emperor meets The Bane of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Massive crossover of something I have been thinking of for years.

In the multiverse, countless of children have piloted Titans of metal. Some to protect our worlds, other to destroy them. Our tale is one of two children from different worlds.

One who destroy his world to make a better one for his beloved sister

The other is a broken child who earned the ire of heaven.

Now the Demon Emperor and Bane of Angels will meet yet again. Yet will they destroy the flames of creation or end it forever?

Lelouch and C.C were walking to the meeting room, where Kumi-Gashira Minoru Mineta had requested them to be. Due to another dimension clash more beings have been popping up recently. The Titan Legion, a division that specialize in mecha and giant monster warfare, have been getting new members recently. Mineta have offer a candidate for the group. Specifically for Lelouch team, C.C was in her second pilot outfit with the Titan Legion symbol, a metal knight helmet, on her wrist. Lelouch was wearing his Zero suit that some pieces of armor on it now. His helmet was under his arm.

“Why does Mineta think the legion need another member?” Lelouch asked

“He found a boy during a attack. He said he could be useful.” C.C answered

“I hope so, Mineta better not be wasting my time.” The Demon Emperor grumbled 

Mineta and Lelouch mostly tolerate each other but have conflict. Due to both having ruthless ambitions, both of their groups have same funding so their projects was currently cut. Not to mention they was on the warship the Jigoku Blade for the time being. Mineta saw his soldiers as his brothers in arms, Lelouch still saw them mostly as pawns through C.C surprisedly remind him to not dispose of them. The two immortal couples have arrived to the room. In it was a 7’2 being in purple high tech samurai armor with his helmet off. It reveal a face of a young man who hair was in a Mohawk style where it seem he had grape for hair. Lelouch and C.C being around the elite have seen horrible facial restructures trying to still look young. Mineta was that more of a science experiment, his past was unknown to most people. But he seem to go into another voice in his sleep. 

“Evening Lelouch and C.C, I am glad for you to join us.” Mineta said

“Enough Mineta, where the new pilot for our group?” Lelouch demanded

Mineta step aside and it revealed to be a 14 boy year old boy with brown hair and in a school uniform. He seem to be sleeping for some reason. 

“What wrong with him?” C.C asked

“He was seemly broken when took him out of the mech he was in. The vehicle seemly dissolves before we could take samples of it.” Mineta explained

Lelouch and C.C walked towards the boy, he seem to be slightly underweight. Thanks to the Omniverse mess, the Geass connection have merge with other cosmos powers making Lelouch and C.C sense other forms of it. The two sensed the boy have touch and dealt with power beyond the realm of men. Yet he seem to not enjoy it, only sorrow.

“What is the boy’s name?” Lelouch asked

“Wasn’t able to get a answer, but he kept saying two names, Kaworu and Rei.” Mineta said

Lelouch look at the boy, he seem to be…well a average to the normal person. But his body tells another story, he been through something, something no human much less a child should see. Lelouch shook the boy from his dream, he woke up and looked at the two new people. He had blue eyes, but it also tell that he saw horrors that made the normal person go mad. He was broken  
Yet Lelouch said more to that

‘His eyes remind of a shocked solider, yet I see he desire something. Perhaps I could give it to him.’ Lelouch thought

Lelouch put on his fake, but comforting smile. Yet the boy seem to recognize it and put his guard up.

“What do you want?” The boy asked

‘It seem that someone have already used him. Wait that thought didn’t sound right.’ Lelouch pondered 

“Don’t not worry, we are here to help you.” Lelouch said

“For how long?” The boy question 

“We all have been used as pawns in our previous lives. We will not do the same to you.” C.C said in her classic deadpan voice 

The boy relaxes a bit, and Lelouch asked for his name.

“It’s Shinji, Shinji Ikari.” The boy revealed 

Lelouch nodded, “You seem tired, let take you somewhere to get freshen up.” He said

Lelouch grabbed Shinji hand and guided the boy out of the room. C.C begin to follow until Mineta stop her.

“I have read Lelouch file on his past life. Why in the nine hells is he being kind to Ikari?” Mineta asked

“Ikari has touch a power we haven’t felt before. He could be useful.” C.C explained 

“He is broken, unless you can give him what he want. He may never work for you.” Mineta pointed out

“The Covenant knows no bounds, we’ll find a way.” C.C counter back

C.C left, leaving Mineta alone. Mineta was curious about Shinji, he fought a horrifying monster when Mineta forces arrived. He got out of his mech mumbling about two people before he passed out. He feared Lelouch was use like tissue and throw him away. Mineta went to the bridge, send a message to Lelouch to go their after he was done with Shinji.

…  
Lelouch guided Shinji to the medical wing for a check up. Shinji was tensed up for past reasons. The medical was filled with soldiers healing or getting check up. Shinji could have sworn he saw other creatures, but thought it was his mind messing with him. Shinji was sent to doctor that was looking at some testing. He wore a futuristic doctor, short black hair and wore glasses.

“Dr. Haruno, we have a new member to our crew.” Lelouch said

The doctor turned around to revealed to be a middle age Japanese with scuffle. His lab coat had the kanji for Doctor on his right chest. 

“Evening Lelouch, who this young boy? He looks like he got out of a war zone.” The doctor pointed out

Shinji looked sideways and the doctor quickly apologized, Haruno asked for Shinji name. Shinji introduces himself and Haruno told him to lay down on the medical table. Lelouch then got the message from Mineta to meet him in the bridge. Lelouch and C.C left temporary rarely.

“Will they come back?” Shinji asked

“Of course, they’re going to be your guardians of sorts.” Haruno said

Shinji grumbled about them not being alcoholics, Haruno ignored that and did standard procedures.

…  
The immortal Geass users went to the bridge, on there was Mineta with two unusual people. One was a alien hairy ape like creature who are know the Jiralhanae or brutes by humans where the galaxy they came from. His name was Atlas- thráfstis, he was 9’2 feet tall with sharp teeth, three fingers and a thumb on each hand. He wore armor that cover red armor, his helmet resembled a bug of sorts horn. He carried a large hammer.

The other person was supposed to be dead, yet still live here. It was Oda Nobunaga, the Demon King of the sixth Heaven. A man so ruthless, people in modern times still remember him. He nearly conquered all of Japan until he was betrayed. He was send here by unknown forces 20 years ago, yet he have not aged. He quickly adapted and enjoyed the advanced technology this galaxy had to offer. Quickly becoming a general in the New Sun Empire, his desire of conquest made sure the Emperor and government officials kept him away from the capital. Yet he didn’t care, he simply went out to conquer more worlds. His armor is a high tech version of his old Samurai suit of armor. 

“Ah, the Demon Emperor has arrived. We got more important news from the Covenant. It seems Azreal want to meeting in the Titanus system.” Mineta said

Lelouch was curious, it wasn’t that far from here but long from where Azreal is station at.

“For what? We have enough firepower.” Lelouch pointed

“Azreal Beast wish to begin another crusade of sorts. To keep the Order of New Rulers busy while the Earths created their group.” Mineta pointed out

Lelouch have study the other earths, he was interested in them and wonder if they could tolerate his own earth. The Britannia Empire will probably be a big issue given their Social Darwinism.

“Another Crusade would take weeks to years in order form.” C.C herself being through several of them.

“He have given us weeks, the Discipulus Sam is preparing his ship. My brothers and their companies are still doing stuff in their dimensions. The Azreal Beast wished for us to slowly come together.” Mineta explained.  
Lelouch nodded, given that the Order still control some space here. Letting the different forces understand each other better. Yet he was still interested in Shinji.

“I see, we can discuss at a better time.” Lelouch said

“Keep in mind Lelouch, the worlds are populated with giant monsters and the Order largest weapons are on them as well. So your group may have to do heavy lifting.” Nobunaga said

“You can also try out your new guns. We can talk tomorrow.” Lelouch leaving the room with C.C with him.

…  
Shinji was surprised that Dr. Haruno was treating him like a, well, human. He wasn’t babbling on about other projects or treating Shinji like a object. He asked for stuff like his birthday or any living relatives -- which Shinji said not really -- only one blood draw incase Shinji need a blood transfusion.

“Ah, you ready to go, but you should wait for Lelouch to come back.” Dr.Haruno said

“Anything weird about me?” Lelouch asked

“Well, your brainwaves are very unusual, but many Titan Legion pilots are like that.” The Doctor pointed out

“Titan Legion?” The young boy asked

“Oh, they haven’t told you yet. Well you don’t have to join them, but you could make a good pilot.” Dr.Haruno explain 

Shinji tensed a bit, he did not want to go into another war. Yet the doctor said he didn’t have to join them. Does that mean…have a choose?

Just then Lelouch and C.C came back.

“Ah welcome back General Lelouch, I got Ikari data, but I recommend letting this boy wash up and eat something in order for more activities for today.” Haruno suggested 

“Good I considered it, come Shinji let get you in some new clothes.” Lelouch said

Lelouch grabbed Shinji and C.C went somewhere else. The two walk to the metal corridors were Shinji saw other humans and possibly aliens to him talk or going by. Some reason of them were in unique suits and said hello to Lelouch. Shinji stop and thought and Haruno words, Lelouch notice it and look at the boy.

“What wrong?” Lelouch asked

“Do I have to join your group?” Shinji asked

Lelouch thought about it quickly, he could tell Shinji was forced to fight in the past. Lelouch is interested in what power Shinji have came in contact with. But he knew a forcing someone into a war could be dangerous.

“No, our group don’t believe in conscription. You can have a civilian life.” Lelouch suggested 

Shinji ponder the option, Lelouch was giving a choose. He didn’t have to fight in war. He needed more time.

“Let get you freshen up and eaten. There a lot of things to explain first before your choose.” Lelouch said

Shinji slowly nodded and continued to follow Lelouch

…  
In space, a black ship of massive size was traveling to a blue planet. On it, in a dark room was a throne of bones. Sitting on was dark tall figure wearing a black robe, having metal gauntlets and jawless skull mask with glowing eyes. The being was looking at hologram projection of Mineta.

“Ikari? Here? Hmm, we need make the barrier soon then.” The hooded figure said

“Yes, but what about Kaiser and Demon Tamer? Even Sam said he isn’t ready, he still learning what happen to his galaxy” Mineta said

“Hmm, send the fleet to Sam shield world Sanctuary. We may have to go the place Shinji came from and fight the Order.” The robe figure said

“Fine, where is Xicohencatl? He could help with Shinji humanity problems.” Mineta suggested

“He with the other Olympians. It seem the we may have find the First Fleet soon.

Mineta nodded and stopped the transmission, the Black fleet prepare for its new destination.

…  
Shinji was taken to the cafeteria and ate some food. He also noticed other species beyond humans here. What were they?

“Those are Jiralhanae or Brutes the nicknames they was given by other humans.” Lelouch said noticing Shinji curiosity towards them.

“Brutes?” Shinji asked

“They are very ruthless in the battlefield. I do recommend not to enrage them. They can tear apart a fully armored human easily.” The Demon emperor told Shinji 

A Brute in a suit similar Lelouch smelt his “boss” of sorts and a new human scent. He walk over the table where Lelouch and Shinji was sitting at.

“Oh this is the new recruit? Some of the footage of his rescue got out. He should be useful.” The Brute said

“I will review the footage myself Carnagika, now Shinji is going to rest and we will begin his test tomorrow.” Lelouch responded

Shinji was frowning at the brute name, Lelouch quickly explain brutes names are usually translated to violent or seemly evil names in human languages. After eating, Shinji was shown around the ship where the armory was at and he also was able to see the mecha the Titan Legion use. Some of them where similar to the mechs he saw as a child growing up. Others were seen to be Samurai inspired. Some seem to based off brutes since he didn’t recognize them from any human ones.

“Enjoying the view?” Lelouch asked

While these mechs weren’t as huge as the Evas, he might be interest in piloting one. Shinji solemnly nodded and asked where his role if he joined. 

“I would put you on defense first, but your test is tomorrow.” Shinji stated

“Can you tell me what we fight for?” Shinji asked

“Of course, let go to your sleeping quarters.” Lelouch said

Lelouch guides Shinji to his sleeping quarters, it was small normal room which had bed and alarm clock.

“Shouldn’t I be in the barracks?” Shinji asked

“When you want to join our legion, you will moved to the barracks.” Lelouch said 

Lelouch gave Shinji a tablet than left, Shinji quickly learn how to use the tablet. He learn about the Covenant of Monsters and Order of New Rulers origins. The Covenant want make the Omniverse better and accepted the flaws of reality. The Order want to destroyed everything and built a better reality from the group up. Shinji thought of the two groups, both had good points, but Shinji realized without his tragic life he couldn’t be with Kaworu. He look into the Titan Legion, the Titan Legion was founded thousands years of ago but giants who saw the need for more giants in the future. The Titan Legion specialized fighting mecha and giant monsters. Lelouch seem to be the current leader of the Legion with a few other generals who runs it at well. It seem that Lelouch is holding information from for now. While he dislike it, Lelouch show better compassion to him than Nerv did in months.

“I wonder if could bring Kaworu back?” Shinji said to himself 

While it’s a dream, maybe the Covenant can help him, Shinji fall asleep. Dreaming to see Kaworu again.


	2. A new Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji adapts to his new life, yet other players are joining as well

Shinji was dreaming about Kaworu, the Angel was there looking worried at Shinji.

“Don’t go looking for me Shinji.” The white haired angel said

“Why? You are the only person who love me.” Shinji pointed out

“No, the First Ancestral Race will try to stop you, you need to protect your earth.” 

Shinji took Kaworu hands,

“No, I will get you back. I don’t care, I want you back.” Shinji stated

Just then a darkness surrounded the boys, a screech was heard with a giant claw about to attack them. Just then a large sword sliced the hand making disintegrated. It revealed to belong to a large silhouette with green glowing eyes.

“If you are to save the angel and doll. You must join my Legion.” A voice said

Shinji look back at Kaworu who was worried, whatever this creature is about it made the angel worried.  
But Shinji made his choice, he grabbed Kaworu hand.

“I’m getting you back, you and Rei.” Shinji promised

The giant silhouette laughed. “Now the first ancestral race will hunt you. Be ready Shinji Ikari, the angels were mere child play to their fallen counterparts.” It stated 

Shinji solemnly nodded, he once was forced to fight in someone else war. This time he got something to fight for. The giant strike at the kids and Shinji was woke up from his dream. It was five minutes before he have to get up. He took that advantage, and got up to brush his teeth. He finished just in time where Lelouch was waiting for him, slightly impressed by Shinji efficiency.

“Interesting, you was a zombie yesterday. What motivate you?” Lelouch asked

“…Something, how fast can I join your group?” Shinji asked

The Prince was very curious now, “Let do some physical tests and contracts signing first.” 

“Contracts?” The third child said

“You part of a military, thus insurance, paychecks, and other items.” Lelouch explained 

Shinji didn’t think about that, given that Nerv would throw him into a battle and only sent him and Asuka to school so they don’t try to ditch. Well he was a child solider before, at least he would get paid this time. Shinji just shrugged and followed Lelouch.

…  
After a few hours of tests, learning, and talking. Shinji Ikari was settled, his body was average and the doctors notice he was malnourished a bit. His mental and knowledge state said he was average, but people point out he seem to have a lot of potential. Yet his mind was that of a troubled child so it wasn’t developed properly. Which Shinji didn’t respond given his past. He gave information like his birthday and birthplace. Shinji was offered a big salary, but since he was a child, he didn’t have anything to do with it. Lelouch settled with given Shinji a portion of it and leaving the rest until Shinji was old enough. After that Shinji was told to go to the ship training area to learn the basics. As Shinji and Lelouch walk to the barracks, the third child asked some questions.

“So about the argumentations I have to take. Does that mean I going to be a super soldier?” Shinji asked

“Oh god no, several of my “colleagues” would have my head if I tried that. The arguments are going to help you deal with what the mechs pilot go through.” Lelouch said 

Lelouch quickly explained that Shinji may have to drop from orbit in the future. After the shit he went through, that seem merciful. Shinji quickly joined the new recruits where it was three others. One brute and three other humans. They looked at Shinji confused by his age.

“Why they got a little pipsqueak like you here?” The brute asked

“Hey I think he that pilot from that weird purple mech footage.” A human said 

“Really? Well let see what he got.” The brute responded 

Shinji wasn’t surprise that the footage of his Eva got out. Something that would interest anyone, but he didn’t respond and was ready for his training.

…  
After a month of grueling training, Shinji body improved greatly, while not standard solider yet. He was fit and stronger than in the past. His precise body movement and marksmanship have caught the attention of his trainers and acquaintances. This boy have fought before, but as in a war. He got closer to Lelouch and C.C. He learn that Lelouch was once a prince to a empire but that all he knew for now. He learned more about the Titan Legion, Lelouch control one of the main branches. Yet there was other commanders. He learn about Gundams, elite mechas who pilots and machines are some of the most deadliest in the legion. There are currently 6 of them, 5 are under Lelouch command who are currently on missions. The other is off duty for a undisclosed reason, Shinji could have sworn he seen or hell meet 4 of the Gundams pilots before. Like it was a memory or something.

“So why you brought me here?” Shinji asked to Lelouch looking through the lab

“For your argumentations, it seem your ready.” Lelouch explained 

“But I only got a month worth of training.” The third child pointed out

“Yes, but we have notice that your not some fresh recruit. You fought before, you killed before. What is your secret Ikari?” Lelouch asked

Shinji notice Lelouch eyes was glowing a symbol, he turned away before it was fully formed.

“Tell me your’s Lamperouge.” Shinji said  
Lelouch smirk, it seem Shinji was used as a tool in the past. Yet he didn’t want a repeat of that experience. Well, at least this going to be fun now. Lelouch hide his Geass and told Shinji to get in the tube, naked. Shinji face turn red, but Lelouch he going to be shower with a lot of men in the future. Shinji got into the tube, mechanical arms with syringes poke into his arms and legs. Shinji grimaced a bit, but it was nothing to him. A gas fill the tube and he felt sleepy, then a oxygen mask cover his mouth and green liquid. He soon fell asleep soon afterward.

…  
On the outside, Lelouch was looking at Shinji floating in the tube. The syringes had drugs that made the bones of the persons stronger and organs bigger. If meant to help them deal with the extreme environments and enemies they face. They could survive a 30 feet fall if they landed currently. The Liquid was filled with nanotechnology where they slightly changed the person DNA. No one knows the effects of this new procedure on reproduction. Only a Gundam pilot, Setsuna who went through this procedure having reproduce after it. His son seem well enough. 

‘Hm, the Gundam knights should be back soon.’ Lelouch thought 

The five Gundams under Lelouch commanded were slightly difficult to work with. They was effective but their near suicidal protocols irritated Lelouch. He learn they were child soldiers fighting against power hungry group called the Maxwell Foundation. Through they shown to detest war, their willing to fight for a better cause. Lelouch sent them to some black ops missions that supposed to take a month. He got updates mostly from Quatre's and Duo. The other three are barely heard from.

‘I hope Shinji is better communicating.’ Lelouch said

…  
In Shinji mind, he was in place where there was clouds and blue skies. He been here before, during the congratulations thing. Yet he wasn’t alone, he sense someone behind him. He turn around and saw Asuka and Kaworu.

“Are you real? Or a fantasy?” Shinji asked

“We’re here Shinji, please don’t join them. Come back to us.” Kaworu said offering his hand

Asuka looked worried as well, surprising Shinji.

“How is our earth Asuka?” Shinji asked 

Asuka thought for a moment then said “We are recovering, many people are displaced for now. Shinji we don’t have to fight anymore. There are other worlds that visiting and helping us recover.”

Shinji thought about it, he learn that the earths may be attacked soon. 

“No, something coming Asuka. You may have to fight again.” Shinji said

Asuka was surprised but Shinji words, but she quickly smirk. 

“Well well look like Shinji grown a spine. I’ll see what I can do.” The half German girl said  
Shinji have gave one of his rare smile to his friends. Then everything faded away. Shinji woke up and saw Lelouch waiting for him, he was still in the tube where he was cover in green liquid. The tube open up letting Shinji out. He try to walk out but felt dizzy.

“Easy there, it will take a day for you to get used to your new body.” Lelouch explained 

Shinji than notice his changes, his bones felt denser, he notice his sense weird acting weird. His organs felt bigger and better.

“How long until I can use a mech?” Shinji asked 

“What the rush?” Lelouch asked

“My world… it might be in danger.” Shinji answered

“Understand, mine might be in danger as well.” Lelouch said 

Shinji look at Lelouch, it seem the commander have other plans as well. Shinji was taken to the showers and got used to his new body.  
…

After a day of getting used his new body. Shinji was given permission to used a mecha, first he was given a new suit. It was a skinned tight suit similar to many mecha pilots outfits. This however is different from the others. While not as high tech as super soldiers armor, this suit have armor parts that cover the the limbs and middle area. The helmet was more advanced than the ones of the past. It had a advanced hud that give the user extra information on the battlefield. It can connect to the pilots mechs given them a advantage. The suits can be equipped with small jet pack, and let the soldiers survive falls from the stratosphere levels. Shinji suit was a standard variant for him to get use to this new tech. Shinji suit colors was purple and green resembling his old Eva. His visor was green, Shinji was guided to the standard mecha. It was a jack of trades for first time mecha users and the legion get a good idea of mecha pilots skills. It was standard for white humanoid mech with basic features. Shinji got into the cockpit, it was vastly different from the Eva but nothing Shinji could handle. He was given stimulations before of this mech but Lelouch want him to pilot the real thing.

“Shinji ,can you hear me?” Lelouch said through the communication 

“Yeah.” Shinji responded 

“Good, head into the stimulations room, I want to see your skills in action.” Lelouch commanded 

Shinji went into the room, the stimulation room was a basic white that can create extremely real places and scenarios. Shinji competed his objective easily, while not fully trained, Shinji shows he definitely had fighting experiences. Now some is bothering him and the two Geass users.

“This happen before... I know Lelouch... and he knows me…” Shinji said to himself 

…  
It a dimension beyond time and space, 3 hooded beings was looking at the state of the Omniverse.  
“These humans have never known peace. Must they continue to fight?” A hooded person said

“The Omniverse is in danger, the earths are still forming their fragile alliances together. The covenant are the only thing that stands in the way of creation end.” Another said

The three look down, seeing the covenant reform and preparing itself for the new conflicts.

“They will go back to war, but this time they will not be alone and have better lives.” The final figure said 

“I hope your right my old friend.” The first one said

…  
After finishing his tests, Shinji return back to Lelouch. It stated that Shinji will be doing defense positions for now until he have fully familiarize himself with the mechs. Just in time the Five Gundam pilots return. They arrived on a small carrier ship and got out their helmets. Shinji did a double take 

“I know those guys…Duo, Quarte I know you guys.” Shinji said looking at them

Duo and Quarte look at Shinji confused until they start to recognize him.

“Wait your Shinji Ikari right? Hey how it going man?” Duo said wrapping his arm around Shinji.

“So we all do know each other. Do you have any suggestions why Commander Lelouch?” Trowa asked

Lelouch rubbed his chin, he think about that ship project and a call he may have to do.

“G-Team, write up your reports, we’re going to the council meeting. The Legion flagship may have to be launched soon.” Lelouch stated

“Oh things are started to heat up now!” Duo said excitedly

“How is he the god of death again?” A brute titan pilot asked

The G-Team left to do their reports and Shinji was curious about it. He walked towards C.C, who stated a odyssey will begin soon. Shinji just went back to his room until the ship came to the designation.

…  
‘Marine, do wonder how our son Karim have grown?’ Setsuna thought looking through his window

For 10 years, Setsuna have took care of his son, he have not aged but he feel different. He went back to earth 2 years after making peace with the ELS and helping another group that gave him a interesting serum. When he return home, he felt happiness to see Marine again. This happiness became love and the love became passion. Shortly after Marine was pregnant with Setsuna child. Celestial beings was able to hide Marine pregnancy, yet Setsuna was still happy. Marine adopted children was excited for their little sibling. Yet it seem destiny had other plans..

A member of Titan Legion came to their earth and explain the cosmos issues beyond the universe. The celestial beings was first angry at the idea of Titan Legion. Beings who could have stopped so many conflicts. The member explained that there are countless of earth throughout the Omniverse with countless of conflicts. They can not intervene in all of them. The celestial beings learn that there are other universes with Gundams, yet they actually meet them before. Through it seem like a dream to them. 

The Titan member show a vision of a future where all of the celestial beings destroyed by a group called the Order of New Rulers. Yet there was another one, where Gundams and other beings defeated them along with Setsuna among them yet he was not alone. The visitor explained that Setsuna and his child must come with him to help protect the Omniverse. Many were against think the legion will use the child as a tool. Fortunately the member reveal that it simply to protect the child better, Setsuna and his child are very dangerous towards the Order plans. After revealing this information, Setsuna and Marine discusses idea to themselves. It was at night in Marine palace which the royal monarch being 7 months pregnant.

“Do you want me and our child to leave you?” Setsuna asked rubbing his lover swole belly “I don’t not know when or how I can return.”

“I wish we can understand the new enemy, but please take our child with you.” Marine said “Our visitor show us the world he going to take you to. Let the baby with your people.”

“He part of you as much as me!” Setsuna stated, he nearly cried seeing the Kurdish people have better lives than the one he been through in the other galaxy. Yet he don’t want his child to feel unloved 

The Azadistan princess touch her lover face, “We have only meet one species, and there are countless more that you and I will never see but our descendants will. Let our descendants have a future.” She stated

Setsuna smiled and kiss his lover, he agree on going, but he also stated that their child will see their mother again in their lifetime.

After that discussion, Setsuna revealed to his group that he will leave along with the child. Many were but they suspected their friend was going to do that. Tieria gather information for Setsuna so the child can learn about his original home planet. Ian gave Setsuna a upgraded Exia along with the blueprints of Quantum and Breaker incase he needed them. Ian daughter also made plushies and toys of celestial beings Gundams so the child can know about their uncles and aunts. The visitor said they will wait until the child was a month old to leave. The next three months went by fast, Marine gave birth to a beautiful boy that her and Setuna name Karim. They decided to use Seiei as his last name despite it being his father code name. The boy look very much like his father but had his mother eyes. Marine adopted children loved their new little brother instantly. Sadly the happiness did not last, Setsuna and Karim left their dimension, with a gift from Marine that she told Setsuna to give to Karim when he older.

‘Hm, but what will you think of me?’ Setsuna said

Setsuna and Karim was set to a planet heavily populated with Kurdish people. They interacted with now extinct species that was able to merge their technology together. Now they were in technology advanced society where multiple diseases are a thing of the past. Most people stomachs were full, there were still issues as always, but Setsuna enjoyed. He quickly joined the Titan Legion but became a instructor for the middle eastern branch. Mostly due to him being a single parent, it was not easy raising Karim. Not the said the child was bad, but Setsuna has to juggle being a father and instructor. Karim grew up around mechs and military. Through Setsuna made sure he took his son off the base often. Karim loved seeing his dad use the Exia in combat insinuations. He even said he want to pilot his dad Gundam when he grow up. Now Karim is ten years old, he excelled at school given he was the first child of a innovator. He got into fights, but reports shows he did that to protect his friends. He was in his room when his dad got his call. Setsuna look over the receiver name, great that bastard back. Setsuna answered the call and saw Lelouch hologram.

“Seiei, we have much to discuss.” The Demon Emperor said


	3. The beginning of a union

Shinji dreamt yet again. This one was different, he saw countless of warriors fighting against something. Yet, he felt familiarize with some. He sensed that he was being watched. The boy turned around and saw a hooded figure.

“Are ready for the dark journey?” The hooded one said

Shinji look at the figure, “Yes, to get Kaworu and Rei back.” The boy said

The hidden figure crackled and the darkness consumed Shinji. Shinji woke hearing a knock on his door. He opened the door and saw Duo waiting for him.

“Come on Shinji, we’re here!” Duo said

Shinji nodded and followed the Gundam pilot.

…  
Lelouch was giving Setsuna information about the new member Shinji. That name ring a bell and even Lelouch notice that. He requested for Setsuna to join the new Flagship of the Titan Legion. Lelouch revealed that families members can be on the ship as well. Setsuna still don’t like the idea.

“Come now Seiei, even I know about Karim issues.” Lelouch pointed out

Setsuna scowled at Lelouch, he turned off the hologram project. “You can stop hiding Karim.”

Karim came out of his hiding spot, Karim represents his Kurdish and Persian heritage. Skin was that of his father but his blue eyes came from his mother. He was consider handsome by girls his age and a great singing voice.

“Bav…I want to go to…I want the nightmares to end.” Karim explained 

Setsuna face softened, he pulled his son into a hug. Every since Karim was 4, he been having nightmares. Setsuna have seen those nightmares thanks to his quantum brainwaves. He saw visions that look like the future, his earth destroyed, Verda gone, all his love ones dead. The worst was Marine in pool of blood, struggle to breath. Karim scream constantly from those nightmares, he begged for it to stop. Yet he did see one vision, one where it was his father, the other misters, and Titan Legion winning. Along with other groups, strangely he also saw himself wearing a pilot suit among the legion. Setsuna ignored that vision, he does not want Karim to become a child solider. It’s didn’t get better with Ian putting a second seat in the Exia for Karim cradle. 

“No, there are reasons why you can’t join.” Setsuna said

“Bav…I saw your past, I’m sorry.” Karim revealed

When Karim was 7, Setsuna was taking a nap due to working overnight thanks to testing out new mechs engines. Karim use his powers and saw his father horrifying past. He keep quiet but he never look at his father again.

Setsuna look at his son, he wishes that Karim would never know war. He want his son to know only peace. Yet this mess up Omniverse yet still make him to fight.

“…You can come Karim, but know that you will not be a pilot.” Setsuna stated

“But Bav I’m a innovator like you. The Riser and Quantum can work ten times better now.” Karim said reading about the other gundams from the data Tieria gave Setsuna.

Setsuna smiles and kiss his son forehead, he told Karim to pack up and get ready for the travel. He know Karim will have to fight…Setsuna hope Karim don’t become damaged as him.

…  
The Jigoku Blade arrived to the council meeting. Thousands of years ago the Covenant realize that one capital of power was bad. So multiply outposts and places was set up, while the Covenant is a centralized order. They are not blind to their own potential corruption, so they created the Arbiters, beings who are only loyal to the rules of balance. Not to the rulers. Shinji look at the planet, the main council house was a big temple like structure the temple was surrounded but small places and ships of multiple different cultures and species. A pretty impressive look.

Lelouch walked next to Shinji.

“When we get the approval of the ship. Now you will be part of us then.” Lelouch said

“What the ship called?” Shinji asked

The Demon Emperor glance at the Third Child, “Titans Heir, you really want to save them don’t you?” 

Shinji looked at Lelouch “When all of our memories are fixed you will know why.” The boy said and left Lelouch. 

The demon emperor knew when all the pilots minds where fixed, it may not be easy for everyone. The ship labeled on the docking area. Lelouch, Nobunaga, and Shinji was the only ones who went the council meeting since the other members couldn’t care less about the politics. Shinji can’t because he was new being. The council there was beings arguing with each other like normal. Different species and cultures, on the top of that there was a Japanese boy in imperial royal clothing. He couldn’t be more than 8 with a 16 year old guy having robotic arm next to the child. Shinji would question that later.

They notice Lelouch entire the meeting and stop arguing for now.

“Ah General Lelouch, what the hell are you here for?” A member in black robe with a demonic mask asked

“Rest to ensure I’m not here to gain more power. I need the Titan Heir to be finished sooner than later.” Lelouch explained 

“So soon? You wish to go to the Giant Regions now?” Another member said

“Yes, there something there, it interfering with telepaths and other similar beings. It calling us, the Titan Legion is critical to the upcoming war. We also need find the First Fleet. When the barriers are set, we will be the only line of defense as the earths forging their unities.” Lelouch reminded them

The council members noted that issue, soon The Covenant will be the only force that fight against the Order. They need all the power they can get.

“I understand Lelouch, the tops soldiers, engineers will be part of you crew. Pick your captain, and you will leave in a month.” The boy said

Shinji definitely noted that this boy was different, almost alien to him. Lelouch nodded and walked out of the room.

Shinji and Lelouch left the room while Nobunaga stay to talk about other stuff. 

“We always need permission for this type of stuff?” Lelouch asked

“Not usually, our forces are in different dimensions right now, they don’t want some of their most powerful weapons and soldiers gone.” Lelouch explained 

Shinji nodded, while he don’t want to be used as tool. He still want to get Rei and Kaworu back. Lelouch on the other hand want to understand the issues that part been causing. Lelouch than received two messages, one from the Azreal Beast and the other from Setsuna.

“Hm, come Shinji, we will go on a space trip while the others will go to the Titan Legion HQ.” Lelouch explained 

…  
The first planet shuttle went to resemble earth but many continents were different. Lelouch flew them to one area where large alien metal temple stand. Shinji thought he also saw a small spaceship flying around it. The shuttle landed and they saw guy wear armor, having dark robes and jawless death mask.

“Lelouch, you have answered my call, my spies saw the confirmation of the Titan heirs launch. Would you mind taking Xicohtencatl with you?” The person asked

“Xico what?” Shinji said

Just than the flying ship came down and transformed into a humanoid mech. The colors were dark green, similar to a lizard. With red and white as secondary colors, the heard was shape like that of a Aztec eagle warrior helmet. The pilot came out to reveal to a kid, he took off his helmet to be of Mesoamerican descent.

“What the hell?! Your going to send a little kid to war!” Shinji accuses the man

“Calm down Shinji, I worked with this kid before. Long story short he was made a pilot due to some conflicts. Believe me the Azreal Beast don’t see children as disposable soldiers.” Lelouch explained 

The young pilot introduced himself as Xicohtencatl and his mech the quetzalcoatl. The young boy seem to be using a translator from his suit due to his accent and not understanding all of the other guys words. The Beast explain that he and along with a few other “Colleagues” will be gone for awhile. Xico suit is also a prototype that companies want field testing so they can mass produce that designs. 

“Oh, so free labor?” Shinji pointed out

“What? No I get payed, for well Beast got most of my money. But it good.” Xico explained 

Shinji was surprise by that but continue on, Lelouch and Azrael made their agreements and left with the new pilot.  
…  
Next was another planet but they landed on a space docking bay this time. The people they was going to pick up was a middle eastern man and his son. The man look surprisedly young, had short hair and sharp brown eyes, also very familiar to Shinji. The boy resemble his father but his blue eyes was that of kindness. The pair was waiting for them with a large crate. Setsuna recognize Lelouch shuttle, he guided Karim to the ship and told the engineers to connect the ship. The two got in and saw Lelouch with someone else, Setsuna vaguely recognize the boy from somewhere.

“Evening Seiei and hello Karim, it good seeing you to again.” Lelouch said

Karim waved to Lelouch and Shinji introduce himself to the father and son duo. Karim went into the back and discovered Xico playing on a tablet. The two quickly bonded and talk to each other.

“Where we’re go next?” Setsuna asked

“Titan Legion HQ, the flagship will be ready in a month.” Lelouch explained 

Setsuna nodded, it seem his mission for peace still continue.

…  
In the Giant Regions on a red planet is where monsters of large sizes roam the world. On in a being only in the shadows was looking at the situations the Titan Legion was planning to do.

“So they wish to start the war? The First Ones was a fool to create their order, now all of them will die. The New Rulers will become victorious.” The being in the shadows said  
…  
The shuttle arrived on a blue and green planet. This planet was know as New Oceanus, named after the father of titans. The planet was ancient, it have seen better days but still functional enough for the Covenant. There wasn’t much on the planet, it primarily a base of operations for the Titan Legion. Ships for them are made by the shipyard and advance technology is experimented here. In the shipyard, a large space was being made. Countless of engineers and machines was building it and doing finishing touches on it. Shinji assumes it was the Titan Heir. The shuttle landed where C.C was waiting for them.

They group of six got out, multiple engineers and robots was working multiple pieces of technology. Mechs being made, ships created. The biggest of the ship was a 10 mile long. White with golden trims, multiples hangers on the both sides and top and bottom. Turrets covered the ship and hidden frigates in the ship belly. It was a work of art, even Shinji was impressed by something this huge. 

“Enjoying the sight Ikari?” Lelouch asked standing next to the boy

“Uh yeah, why doesn’t it have to be so big?” Shinji 

“We’re supposed to fight dozen or even hundreds of ships in the future. This is not even the biggest ship we have. I tell you about the First Fleet when our voyage begin.” 

Shinji just shrugged and follow Lelouch into the main building.

…  
Among the stars, a being was entrapped in crystal, he look human, but is not. His hair white and eyes red, albino features but he yet still walk among the sun. A hand touched his clear prison.

“Shinji have betray us Tabris, he must be punished.”

“No you let him suffer for too many left times!” Kaworu said through his telepath 

“Hmph? He killed your brothers, now he stand in the way of true evolution. Lucifer will take care of him.” The being said

Kaworu just growled, once he had no emotions, but Shinji gave him a connection. He need to be freed

…  
The Titan Legion have multiple meetings rooms, but only one was in use right now. The five Gundam pilots known as G-Team was explaining the black ops missions they went to. Xico and Karim was allow to be there since they couldn’t really tell anyone.

“So from when we’re getting shot at more times than by the Oz Corp. We got information about the Giant Regions. Tyrants, helpless people, liberations, you know the usually.” Duo Maxwell was casually explained.

“By any chance was there more information Maxwell?” Lelouch asked

Duo stop for a moment and look around, Heero and Wufei let him continue.

“Well…we made had to blow up a big ship and pissed off some guys in the regions.” Duo confessed

“At least you didn’t try to blow up your gundams again.” Setsuna responded

Due to their training, the G-Team are very suicidal compare to other pilots. While they have slowly stopped over the years. They still managed to nearly destroy their mechs multiple times

“Beside the point, we discovered a good starting point be here and we can cover um, more space form there.” Quatre said pointed at the map

Lelouch touched his chin, Quatre have shown to be the strategist of his group. He was very accurate when it comes to tactics and plans. 

“Wufei, Heero, were you able to get their firepower strength?” Lelouch asked

“Hardly, they recognize the Gundams by our appearances and was pulling forces back as soon as possible.” Wufei explained 

“It very likely they fought someone from your multiverse before. They may be adapting and preparing for our arrival.” C.C suggested 

“Not to be rude, but I saw the data of Shinji fighting in his previous mech. It also fought monster similar to those in we dealt with.” Trowa revealed putting the video on the screen.

Lelouch knew that video got leaked by someone in the covenant. Not surprising for creatures in the videos have been in reports of late. The Demon Emperor looked at the Third Child, the boy was being quiet, not responding seeing his old mech

“Duo, was there a moon or possible others in your when your fought them?” Shinji asked

G-Team was surprised that Shinji knew about the moons stuff. Yet something about Shinji is very familiar to them…did they fought these creatures in a past life?

“Yes, and seeing you Shinji feel like we all have meet before. The zero system gave another vision of the future.” Heero revealed

“What was it?” The Kurdish pilot asked

“…All of us was at a temple, we recovered memories. We also saw other beings. Whatever the Giant Regions hold, hold the key to the future. We need to go there before returning to our earths.” Heero explained 

The other pilots nodded at that, something big was coming and everyone had to be prepared. They departed from the room. Quatre was tasked to give the information to the others and ship computer. Trowa went set up him and Quatre room. Setsuna, Heero, and Wufei went to the training areas. The kids follow the three pilots there. Duo grabbed Shinji arm so they can hanged out. Lelouch and C.C went to the ship.

…  
The Demon Emperor and the Immortal Witch was onboard the Titan Heir bridge. Similar to previous ones of the past. The captain chair was in front of the command desk. With the operators of the ships in the front or sides. The ship has one AI onboard, a ally named Sam the Discipulus gave it to Lelouch as repayment. The AI name was Coeus, after the Titan of Knowledge. He had no physical appearance for now by his symbol-the Greek sign for knowledge-occasionally show up around the ship. Lelouch and C.C saw Quatre leaving after giving the information. The two saw the blond leave and went to the command deck. They went to and look around.

“So are you ready to depart Lelouch? It seem that whatever happen there will change our fates yet again.” C.C said

“We have been in this galaxy for 5 years C.C. I’m surprised your even worried give your experiences.” Lelouch said

5 years ago, a Titan Legion member came to the two with the offer to join the group. After seeing the possible dark future, they solemnly joined the Legion. Lelouch quickly rose to ranks in the order, while physically weaker. His skills and tactics helped saved the Covenant and gave them victories multiple times. Two years prior to the present, Lelouch was made to be the head of Conquest Branch of the Titan Legion. While many was shock by someone so young to fill that role. But many speculate that it was if the growing present of giant regions and Lelouch tactics are mainly offensive. 

Lelouch wasn’t bother by the rise in power. He knew he was not accepted into the Covenant just yet Even G-Team didn’t feel fully welcome, through they never knew peaceful lives in the first place. Shinji must be the final step to begin the conflicts. The Forsaken Crusade is bound to happen and they need everyone to feel unite the galaxy.

“I’m not worried know, but Shinji, something happened to him. He remind of you when first dealt with horrors of Geass.” The Immortal Witch pointed out 

“Don’t remind me.” The Demon Emperor said grimly 

Lelouch was still haunted by the massacre he made Euphemia do to that his actions. He still remember the innocent Japanese that was slaughtered. He never forgive himself for killing his half-sister. He still had memories of being Julius Kingsley. Suzaku trying to kill him, but he couldn’t blame his oldest and probably only friend in the world. He killed the princess the boy was sworn to protect, a innocent girl who only wanted peace. But now it was not the time to dwell on the past, he saw his world destroy, the two people he only cared about murdered. He know the earths was merging, but they needed more time. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I heard I was now the captain of this ship.” A voice said

The two turned around and saw a Latino man, 6’6ft, and have small beard. He was in his mid thirties and wearing a black captain outfit.

“Cortez, it a pleasure to see you again.” Lelouch said

Cortez nodded, the Hispanic captain work with Lelouch for 3 years during a conflict in Eastern Rim. They prove to be compatible and their tactics was very similar.

“After learn I’m going to be the Titan Heir captain. I suspected you was part of the crew.” Cortez said 

“Hmph, I only asked for a captain. But let discuss.” The Geass User said

…  
Back to Shinji, Duo was showing him around the place. While the Japanese was more silent, the American was talkative. Duo him explained that him and the other Gundam boys been in the Forsaken for 5 years.(yeah being 16 for 5 years sucks) Shinji explained he been around here for a month. Duo sent them to a recreation center, companies shave made small shopping stores on the planet. Mostly due to the engineers and soldiers families leaving in the base as well.  
“So I was think about some people you was with.” Duo confessed

“Who are they?” Shinji asked

“They’re names was Asuka and Rei right?” Duo asked

Shinji was surprised, but something in his head was hitting him. They all meet before, where the hell are the memories. Shinji then notice Quatre and Trowa coming in. Duo told them to came and sit with them. Duo and Quatre mostly talk to each other while the other two just listen. Shinji notice Trowa and Quatre look at each other with a certain gleam. He thought about how Kaworu look at him. While Trowa was colder, they had similar expressions. Shinji gave a small smile and left the group.

“Something wrong with Shinji. He need help.” Quatre said

“We can’t force him Quatre, let him get used to us first.” The gunslinger Gundam pilot said

“I know Hababi, but I don’t want he to fall off.”

Duo teased the couple, while doing that Shinji went temporary room. When he open the door and saw a 8 year old boy in a collar shirt and shorts.

“Hello Shinji.” The boy said

Shinji look closely at the boy, Shinji realize the child was wearing 80’s Japanese clothes. Why would a child do that? Then he remember it was the same boy from the council meeting.

“What you want?” Shinji said closing the door

“I’m not here to hurt you. My name is Akira.”


	4. Memories return and reunions made

Lelouch explained the situation with Cortez. The captain accepted it and went to talk to the other crew members. Lelouch and C.C were looking around the ship a well. The barracks had been supplied, the galleys would soon be receiving food stores. An agricultural area had been set up and crops were growing. 

It seemed that Shinji had decided to go the area where most of the mechs were at known “Big Town.” It was where the mechs trained and prepared for combats. As the mecha industry grew bigger, multiple companies rival against each other for the best mechs and parts. Lelouch enjoyed the competition, for the Legion had multiple parts used from the companies. Many mechs of different styles were made here. First was the Knightmare frames for the Covenant have been taking data of since the first creation. Lelouch and C.C had three Knightmare frames of their own. C.C found that they suited her personal taste, owing to their long range and close combat capabilities. Her mecha was named Hecate, for the Greek Goddess of Magic. For the Goddess and C.C are immortal witches to whom mortals wish to receive power from. Yet almost all of them can’t bear it.

Lelouch personal one was named after his old mech, Gawain. Through this Gawain was outfitted for space travel and able to link itself to any mech under the Titan legion control. It’s shields and particle beams were the same as with the original one. The Gawain, or, as Lelouch like to call it, the Atlas-Gawain is an impressive mech for leader pilots. 

The final mech under the immortal couple control was Hyperion, it was only for dire times and even then that was dangerous. Lelouch and the Discipulus Sam came to agreement. Sam allowed Lelouch to have some of the Forerunner technology to Legion for the understanding of the tech is still on going. He let Lelouch have powerful weaponry but only in dire times. Hyperion was the mixture of Forerunner and Knightmare technology. Able to teleport in short distances and come into array of weapons. It sign of hope for Titans members and a sign of death for their enemies. It was only used once in combat but that put fear in the hearts of their enemies. 

Lelouch came to the construction panel to review the load-out. Titan pilots were allowed to customize their mechs to their personal tastes. While there were obvious rules and regulations, the Titan Legion combined different parts and pieces together to create the perfect soldiers.

“Coeus, how are the projects that I gave you coming?” Lelouch said to the computer

The Greek symbol of knowledge appeared, before a young robotic voice came out of the computer. 

“Going well, but Setsuna allies were wise. I have only the basics of Raiser and Quantum and not the full understanding. The GN drives prove to be difficult, Setsuna caught on to it but continue while hiding some data. With that, the Kurdish Gundam pilot have also paid us a visit.” Coeus said

Lelouch turned around saw Setsuna looking at them. He wasn’t blind when his laptop and tablet gave him warning someone hacked it. It traced back the Titan Heir and said the construction of Raiser and Quantum started here. He knew only Lelouch could do that, but he waited until he learn why.

“You were planning this while training Shinji. You knew he basically kicked off the Titan Legion new war.” Setsuna accused

“Yes, you know the new primordials have given information to come. The Omniverse conflicts are about to begin Setsuna. They are the reason your son has endless of nightmares.” The demon emperor pointed out

Setsuna just glare at him, while he, Heero, and Lelouch all have issues with each other. They are willingly to work together for a better future. Setsuna pulled out his phone and press a few things. The console lit up, Coeus receiving all the data it need to finish the gundams. Setsuna gave one final look and left the Demon Emperor alone. Lelouch smirked, knowing that Setsuna was on his side.

“Work is proceeding now, General. The gundams will be finished soon.” Coeus said

“Good, now how is Shinji ‘surprise?” Lelouch asked

…  
Back to the Third Child, he was looking to the strange boy Akira. Akira merely smiled understanding the Teenager was confused. He reach out his hand, Shinji slowly took the child hand. Then Shinji was sent somewhere, it was a white space, where Akira gave him another smiled.. That something flashed before, Shinji look at building where kids was going there. Shinji realize it was in the 80’s due to the technology there and clothing. He saw Akira memories and the horrifying experiments the children went through. He saw when only four kids, Akira and his friends, still alive. He then saw Akira powers going out of control and destroying Tokyo. 

“Oh my god.” Shinji could only saw

He then saw Akira body cut into pieces like a science experiment. His mind still intact, but imprison for 31 years while the disgusting project still being continued and the other children drugged and destroyed. Akira than show where his friend Takashi and a teenager name Tetsuo meet. Shinji realize Tetsuo was the same teenager that was with Akira in the meeting. After going through Tetsuo and second destruction of Tokyo (Shinji notice him and Tetsuo have some similarities. Through the biker was power hungry) 

“I have been watching you while I slept. I talk to many beings, when I and the other kids created another universe. The covenant offer to protect us, so we agree to them.” Akira explained 

“Why did you come to me?” Shinji asked

Akira gave Shinji another vision, it was Kaworu was trapped in a crystal. Rei was also in a crystal, tendrils surrounded them. Shinji notice eggs was around them, he already guessed what going to come out of it.

“They are coming, I... I don’t want to die again.” Akira confessed

Shinji had a sad face, Kaworu was seemly the only one who let him take a breather. It seemed he had not been the only tool used by humans. He learned toward Akira and whispered something in his ear. He pulled back and Akira nodded, and everything faded away. Shinji opened it to reveal to be Xico knocking it.

“Hey, Shinji. How are you doing?” Xico asked

“Fine, why you aren’t with Karim?” Shinji replied

“Oh, he is in his room going to bed. Say, I wonder were you from? My translator says you’re from Japan. But you seem different from the others I meant.” The Mexican boy said

Shinji eye shifted a bit “Well it a long story. How about we talk tomorrow?”

Xico sighed, nodded, and left. Shinji closed his door and thought about what he going to do? Maybe he should buy a phone, those advance ones he been seeing could be nice. Maybe he could play his music on it. He close his eyes again, having a dreamless sleep.

…  
In the Titan Heir mech foundry, a secret project was being fixed. It humanoid of course, but seemly more organic. Lean and have armor seemly over the real machine. It was grey for the colors was not given to it yet. The face was similar to gundams, through it was more basic, it had parts that resemble Knightmare frames as well. Yet also another mech types, or those that resemble it.

Evas

The nightmares of Shinji.

Little did the Third Child know that the Covenant have been collecting data of the Evas for years. Thankfully, this mech is not the horror that Shinji used to pilot. 

Coeus was finishing the project, he send the updates to Lelouch. Lelouch was in his bed with his immortal lover. He woke up when his tablet went off, he checked and smiled.

“Pray Ikari will accept it or you are in rude awakening, Lelouch.” The sleepy immortal witch said

“Oh, you don’t trust me C.C?” Lelouch joked

Yet The Demon Emperor understand her words. Shinji was forced in a war he did not choice. Through many of the pilots past was similar. Shinji had no support or reasons to continue on. He was useful for a time, but going to be thrown away. Yet now Shinji might take on the role of soldier in order to save Kaworu. Given the data on that thing, Lelouch know it going to be a headache.

“Shinji, become my Samurai and we will shake the Pillars of Heaven and Towers of Hell.” Lelouch recited his offer.

….

In another room, the Perfect Soldier better known as Heero Yuy was typing up on his laptop. Next to him was the pilot Duo Maxwell who got the nickname the God of Death. Through that what he mostly called himself. After coming to this galaxy, Heero and Duo started a relationship. Through is not perfect, it surprisedly healthy given their past experiences. Heero still had feelings for Relena and admitted it to his lover. Duo didn’t mind and joking said that he could be the two concubine if they wanted him. Duo was watching TV whole laying in the same bed with Heero.

“Sooo…” Duo started

“We had sex two days ago in your cockpit Duo.” Heero said still typing away

“That was a quickie dumbass! You damn well what I want.” Duo said.

Heero side eye glance at his boyfriend, “I’m trying find data on Shinji Ikari. It seem his data is rank locked by someone.” 

“Well after you look up Lelouch and Setsuna personal information. I’m pretty they tightened up on stuff. You can’t bullshit a bullshitter.” The American Descent Gundam pilot said

Heero realize that true, Lelouch was a former terrorist as well so he knew how hack into systems. He got the basics of where Shinji came from. But nothing before his training a month prior, Lelouch hiding something, through Heero remember meeting the boy somewhere. What is he forgetting?

Duo turned off the tv and put his arms around Heero shoulder. Heero look at the ponytail boy and sighed. He putted his laptop away and kissed his lover, soon they began a night of passion.

…  
The sun rose up and blinded the Third Child for a second. Shinji rubber his eyes rubbed his eyes and got up for morning training. He finished it, but was called upon by Lelouch to the Titan Heir. He was curious for the mech games having start yet. He went to the foundry where Lelouch was typing up stuff.

“Welcome Ikari, well as you are a member of the Titan Legion. It make sense for you to have your own mech.” Lelouch stated

“Yeah just give me a standard one.” Shinji pointed out

“Oh no, I have something for you.” The demon emperor said

Lelouch then revealed the new mech for Shinji. Still not colored, but full built and ready for combat. Shinji had terrible déjà vu from see a mech like this again. But he notice some similarities to his Eva, Shinji looked at Lelouch. The prince smirked and pulled up the data on Evas.

“In the Covenant, we have watchers and keepers that make sure all knowledge is kept. We can’t access all from the Keepers unless you have a certain rank. They provide information of you and your world Shinji.” Lelouch revealed 

Shinji as knew Lelouch was not to be trusted, even the other members said to be careful with him. Now Shinji now knows that Lelouch was using information from his painful past.

“Why, why did you still choose me?” The Third Child asked “You know I’m a coward, that I may run away. That I am weak.” 

Lelouch put his hands on Shinji shoulder. The boy want nothing more than to uppercut the prince in The jaw. Yet he hold back.

“Your father and Nerv only use you as a tool. I on the other hand see you as a human. I learn of you and Kaworu connection, you want to save him. For he was the first person you ever loved.” Lelouch said

Shinji was stunned but let Lelouch continue.

“I can give him to you again. Become my Samurai Shinji Ikari, we will shake the Pillars of Heaven and Towers of Hell. After saving Kaworu and Rei, we can destroy the First Ancestral Race once for all.”

Shinji thought about it, able to have Kaworu again. End the fuck up conflict he have to endure. Yet a memory that seem like a dream to him came back.

Lelouch have nearly use him before, he nearly had his ways until someone name Amuro stop him.

Shinji look up to the lost prince, “If you want to make me your Samurai. Why don’t you use your Geass on me?” The Third Child mockingly suggested 

Lelouch was shocked for a moment until his own memories came back. Lelouch, Shinji, and the gundam pilots fought with other people once in a multiverse conflict. Lelouch used his Geass once on a enemy which strife among the group. The younger mecha pilots was keep away from Lelouch by the others thinking that he would exploit them. Now Shinji knows his trump card, this is the going to cause issues.

“Oh now you remember, I would, but the other members who collect my soul for that. Shinji, I know you had one of the most miserable lives among man. Now it the time for you to have a choice fight or not.” The Demon Emperor said

Shinji felt pissed off, but he knew what Lelouch. He remember Suzaku, a fellow Japanese from Lelouch world. He was so kind, yet during the adventure. Shinji saw Suzaku beloved being killed by a man name Zero. Shinji realized Zero was Lelouch given his current armor heavily resembled his previous outfit. Yet he knew what needed to be done.

“Fine Lelouch, but if you kill or hurt Kaworu the same way you did Euphemia. I will-no I must kill you.” Shinji threatened 

Lelouch scowled at Shinji, the boy knew nothing of the pain he went through killing Euphemia. Yet the Demon Emperor couldn’t reveal it.

“Agreed, the Nephilim is yours Ikari. Given me the your bio code and pick the finishing touches. Go to the VR chambers and you can test out the mech there.” Lelouch said

Shinji did what need to be done to compete the Nephilim. He left the area to test out his mech elsewhere. On top a rail, C.C was looking at down at the conversation at hand. While she still care for Lelouch, Shinji reactions was not in the wrong. Serve your rulers, not your tyrants. Lelouch have yet to be show as be a ruler to Shinji yet. Time will only tell.

“I think it time for the reunion C.C don’t you agree?” A male voice said in her mind

“Hmph, he won’t allow them to join the ship.” C.C pointed out

“I know, but it would make the deal with Covenant and Alliance work better.” The voice said

“You despise the gods of earth Apophis, why are you helping them?” The immortal Witch question 

A red mist formed around C.C shoulders. It took on a form of a snake the size of a rattle one. It was skin was red as was it eyes.

“I am only doing this to save myself. The New Rulers wish to wish everything, order, chaos, good, evil. I wish to simply swim in the darkness the Demon Tamer gave me. I will work with Ra’s for this time in order for survival.” The ancient Snake god said

C.C smiled, as a immortal she have used countless of humans to survive. While it’s cruel to does who must die someday. The curse of immortals is a dark one, C.C pulled out her phone and sent the message. They would be here in a couple of hours. 

“Let the games begin.” C.C said

…

Shinji was walking to the VR chamber when he bump into someone. It turns out to be Xico that seemly intersect him.

“Hey Shinji! Where you going to?” The Aztec boy asked

“VR chambers to test out my new mech.” The Japanese answered 

“Oh I just hook up my mech for that! Want try it out together?” 

Shinji felt irritated but understood Xico excitement, given that the two had no one for them to go now.. Shinji nodded and told the boy to follow him.

…  
A few hours after, Lelouch was going to his office on ship. Most officers was setting up shop on it anyways. He was going to turned the knob until he heard something inside.

“It okay baby, no one is going to hurt you.” A voice said

Lelouch heart stop for a few seconds, he never thought he would that voice again. He pull out his pistol but this time it was on stun. He slowly opened the door and saw a sight he thought was impossible. 

There she was on his two seat couch, her bubblegum pink hair shorten but still long. Wearing a more casual but still expensive looking. It was jeans, sandals, and a blue blouse. Her eyes still beautiful violet but now with sadness.

Next to her was a person that make Lelouch wished he ripped his eyes out for his mistakes. It was a boy, his eyes the same as his mother, but his hair was chocolate brown and short. The child was wearing shorts, a collar green shirt and sneakers. The boy had a small backpack next to him, it seem to have mech on it. He was very young, but Lelouch estimate he was 2 going to be 3.

The same age he would have been if he was on Lelouch homeworld.

If Lelouch didn’t kill him before his first heartbeat.

“A-are you real? Is he real?” Lelouch said stuttered 

The boy got nervous and hold tightly to his mother. The woman reassured her son that everything is going to be okay. Lelouch closed the door and walked towards the mother and son. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. He took something this innocent, this being who couldn’t have his first breath. Lelouch fell on to his knees and cried on the woman legs.

“I’m sorry Euphemia, I’m so sorry.” Lelouch profusely begged 

His previously late sister patted her brother head, “It okay Lelouch, I learn about Geass since I been here. Now I wish for you to meet my son.” The good but sad princess said 

Lelouch look at the child, him and the boy had the same eye color. While Lelouch’s was sharpen by war and hardships. The boy’s was pure and curious, something Lelouch know may be destroyed as he grows up. But now it wasn’t the time to think about grim futures. It was a time to reconnect and learn, Lelouch moved towards the child. In their original lives, the boy existence alone would have cause massive chaos around the world. Yet now with Nunally ruling over the empire, he have a chance to live.

‘You will see your father and aunt my nephew. That is a promise I will keep.’ Lelouch thought 

“Mommy, who is this guy?” The boy asked

“Well say your name and he will do the same.” Euphemia said

“Oh I’m Hironori, what your name uh sir?” The child said 

Lelouch smiled at that name, of course Euphie would make sure her son will know both of his heritage. A thing the rest of Royal family would be horrified and disgusted at.

“I am your uncle Lelouch, it nice to me you Hiro.” Lelouch said feeling happiness and possible atonement for his greatest sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	5. Capture The Flag

“You know my daddy?” Hiro asked

“Yes, he is a great man. You have his hair.” Lelouch said

Hiro then proceeded to ask other questions. Lelouch smiled at Hiro expressions, it reminded him so much of Suzaku and Euphie when they were young. But the little lad got tired, so he took a nap. Which let the adults talk.

How long have you been here?” Lelouch asked 

“About 4 years, Hironori is going to be 3 in two months.” Euphie answered 

“Did you know I was here? There was a live celebration of my promotion to Commander of Conquest Branch and my victory against the Harvesters when they attack us.”’ Lelouch said

Euphie sighed and looked at her half-brother, “Yes I knew you were here; I actually meet C.C. when Hiro was three months. I told her to hide my existence from you until I was ready.” 

Lelouch was angry at that fact, yet he could not blame C.C. for that. They needed to establish themselves first before getting into personal stuff. Lelouch also suspect the Roman Descendants-people who came from ancient times-to the former colonies of Britain, France, Spain, and other Latin inspired countries- was hiding something from him. Yet why so late? He could help Euphie in her trouble times. He knew she had her bad days being a single mother.

“How much you know what happen after your death?” The Demon Emperor asked

“C.C. told me what happen after my death. The war, Damocles, even the Zero Requiem, she even shows me the footage of Suzaku killing you. I-I still trying to understand why you did that? To Nunally?” 

Lelouch look at her, the Zero Requiem was a dark but effective plan. He did not enjoy it one bit, having Nunally in chains. Making the girl believe her own brother was going to kill her. He remembers Nunally sobbing and hugging her supposed dead brother. Begging him not to leave her like the others. Yet in time she may understand his plan, he became the evil that the world would rally against. To usher in an era of peace, for Nunally to heal the broken world. She also has the same idea, but Lelouch choose to become the unforgivable monster. So, she can be the kind ruler their world need.

“I didn’t enjoy one second of that plan. The pain I cause to Nunally, her grieving over me. I did it so she had a chance to have peace once in her life.” Lelouch said to defend himself

“I know, but it was so cruel.” Euphie pointed out

Lelouch can tell Euphie have change but she still holds on to some of her ideals. Well that better than losing all of them.

“…I know, you don’t have to forgive me. But please let me be in Hironori life. So, I can help created something good once in my life.” Lelouch requested

“You and C.C are going to be single?” Euphie joked

“We’re immortal and not risking of having a child because of that. Why are you here?”

Euphemia explained she woke up in a different hospital. Her memories were messed up for a bit, she learned she was pregnant a week later. She quickly got established due her looks and intelligence. Yet she primarily focuses helping communication between the different Human space territories. She got her memories back when she was 4 months pregnant, yet only to the point of the night before the tennis game. A year later after Hiro was born, all the memories came back.

“C.C saw me and Hiro time to time. I’m sorry I made her hide that from you.” Euphie apologizes 

“It okay, but why couldn’t I find you in the databases?” Lelouch asked 

“I used Suzaku last name. I want Hiro embrace both of his heritages.” Euphie said

“Hmph, he probably would cause most drama. Hironori Li Britannia, I thought Sir Kururugi was heresy to them already?” Lelouch joked

“Very funny…do you think Suzaku would accept me and our son? Would he believe I’m alive?” The former princess asked

Lelouch thought about it, what Covenant scouts been reporting is that his word have been in contact with others. Suzaku could have learned about real resurrections and magic by now.

“Yes, he probably would punch me for stealing fatherhood from him.” Lelouch suggested “Hiro might have a younger sibling by the time you and him reconnecting are done.”

Euphie blushes at that notion, just then there was a knock. Lelouch told the person to come in. It reveals to be Quatre.

“Hey Lelouch, I need some signatures for-oh hi Euphemia.” Quatre said

Lelouch got irritated that everyone else knew Euphie was alive. If Shirley was here, he going to “borrow” a Forerunner doomsday weapon. Euphie and Quatre explain they know each other due to territories relationship meetings. Lelouch did recall Quatre usually help with civilian and other problems off duty. Euphie and Quatre talked to each other, asking how each other doing. Why they here and how they know Lelouch.

“Oh, your Lelouch Half-Sister? I knew you remind of someone. Sorry sir I didn’t tell you about her.” The Arabian pilot said

“Its fine Winner, you didn’t hide anything from me.” Lelouch assured

“Is she coming with us?” Quatre asked

Lelouch moved his hand through his hair, the Ancient Council did inform to the Covenant that they may have to go to the other earths soon. While issues of babies and children being born and raised on ships have mostly been fixed. The Ex-Britannia prince was not going to take the chances right now.

“After our duties in the Giant Regions, it highly likely we will have return to our earths soon. If we do, I will make sure you and Hiro are with us. Hiro need to know his father is…I need to give something back to Suzaku.” Lelouch admitted

Quatre and Euphie was saddened by that sentence. Quatre learn about Suzaku from Euphie stories. The boy could have sworn he meet the young man once from somewhere. It seems the Praetor of Conquest Branch was not entirely cruel.

Fortunately, Hiro woke and mention he need to use the bathroom. Lelouch asked was stage of potty training he was in. Euphie explained he was improving faster and should be done with potty training soon. Lelouch grabbed Hiro backpack and pickup his nephew so he can pee. Quatre and Euphie smiled at that fact Lelouch is acting like an uncle.

…  
Shinji and Xico saw the VR chambers closed, so the Mexican boy got another idea. 

“Hey Shinji, have you actually used your new mech yet?” Xico asked 

“Um no it was just finished.” Shinji explained 

“Well Duo said a mech capture the flag game is today. Let go there!” Xico suggested

Xico type into his arm data pad that all Titan members suits had. He sent the message to Shinji. Shinji look at the invite. It was 4 v 4 a capture the flag, hosted by Wufei and Duo. Wufei team was already full of Setsuna, a Samurai pilot, and a brute one. Duo had Trowa but needed two more members. Shinji accepted the offer and the Mexican guided the Japanese to the stadium. 

…  
After helping Hiro used the bathroom, Lelouch got out of it and saw his “partner” leaning against the wall.

“I didn’t want to tell you until it was right.” C.C stated 

“I understand that, I should have noticed your long trips was unusual.” Lelouch said

C.C turned to look at Lelouch. The immortal witch have walked among men for centuries. She was a close friend to two of the founding fathers George Washington and Benjamin Franklin. She was a midwife and finally caretaker to some. She seen countless of humans died, soon in the future she will help Lelouch deal with that pain. Both will outlive Euphie, Suzaku, Hiro, the Gundam pilots, and so many more. Only a few beings can take this curse. Lelouch turned away and look at Hiro who was now staring through a window seeing ships come and leave. 

“A day will come when I will see him as an old man taking his last breaths.” Lelouch said where the young boy couldn’t hear them.

“Yes, this is the curse of immortality Lelouch. The pain you will feel when love ones grow old and died will be unimaginable. Perhaps the coldness of the gods is there for a reason.” C.C explained 

Lelouch and C.C had this discussion countless of times, yet this time it for Lelouch to be careful his bond with Hiro. Young children need attachments to develop correctly. 

“It seems so, but I will give my first champion with a reward he deserves.” Lelouch said

The green haired girl put her hands on Lelouch shoulder and smiled. 

“Ah Lelouch, the kind boy I meet long ago is there somewhere in that dark heart.” She teased

The raven-haired boy just shrugged, soon the couple heard footsteps. They turned around and saw Euphie and Quatre. Hiro ran to his mom for a hug.

“Momma, can we stay?” Hiro asked

“Let asked Uncle Lulu first.” Euphie said

Lelouch glance at Euphie using his nickname, Quatre muffle a laugher from that. Not everyday you here your immortal boss be referred to a nickname. Lelouch than look down to Hiro, he not his nephew back had his mech on it. The Titan Legion allowed the merchandising of their mechs. Most profits go to charities and mech have been giving to public uses such as sports or construction. 

“Can we stay here uncle Lulu?” Hiro asked

Lelouch smiled and got down to his knees. “Sure, want to see some robots’ fights?”

Hiro nodded and Lelouch grabbed his nephew hand to see the mech games.

…

The Mech games were some both civilian and military personnel use. Companies learn that mecha can have non- combat roles. Construction, supplies delivery, and search and rescue have great improvements with mech tech. The mech games are official sports that usually different mecha for variety of events. The Titan Legion used these mech games like original military ones. The current game was a Capture the Flag, Wufei and Duo was the team’s leaders. They were in a stadium with a crowd watch them. Duo team blue, Wufei red. The flag was in the middle with each team on the opposite sides.

“This is going to be fun. Nice mech Shinji, say didn’t you have a purple one?” Duo said have faint memories of purple mech from some where

Duo was using his Gundam Deathscythe Hell. When joining the Covenant, the Titan Legion gave each Gundam pilots upgraded Gundams. They said the originals seem like futuristic 90’s stuff. So, these new Gundams heavily resembled Setsuna’s which it comes to interface. The Gundam Deathscythe was faster and stronger than its previous incarnation.

Trowa was using the red and and gold Gundam Heavyarms. This version was equipped with the standard machine gun. But also, more agile, and faster, it had hidden missiles on its legs.

Xico own mech was a unique design, taking elements from Gundams and Knightmares, it was a hybrid of the two. Called Quetzalcoatl, it had jet and pilot mode. The mesoamerican weapon macuahuitl that can also act like a chainsaw. With a small shield on it left arm, it usually carries a SMG for ranged combat. 

Shinji new mech Nephilim was different as well. It was gray with white lining; it eyes glowing red. Lelouch recalled watching footage of an alien robot species call Cybertronians or as they usually called Transformers. Lelouch combine elements of Eva, Transformers, and power armor for the Nephilim. Shinji mech can synchronize with his mind and act like a suit armor when needed. The nephilim was currently carrying a standard assault rifle.

“Yeah, but what the other team got?” The Third Child asked

On the other end, Wufei was in his upgraded Altron Gundam. Setsuna was in his Exia as well. The two other teammates were in customized Knightmares based of both cultures. The Samurai one was more classic design more than the gekka with energy power swords. Armed with long ranged weapons for Samurais were skilled archers as well. The Samurai units were mainly for defense position. 

The Jiralhanae or Brutes have made Knightmares of their own designs. The one on the red team was the stand scout/solider one. Body bigger, taking in the Brutes seemly gorilla body. It was blue with spikes around it, like the species vehicles. The Brute Knightmares can take serious damage before getting destroyed. One of the first units to be developed in battle for they can tear up armies in mere minutes. Even without a weapon, the Knightmares can enter a berserker mode that can destroy armor vehicles easily.

“The game is about commenced in 2 minutes.” The robotic announcer said

The pilots prepared themselves, for Capture the Flag and other games. Mechs are giving stun weapons and life bars that resemble real life combat. 

“Games begin in…5…4…3…2…1…. begin!” The announcer said

Duo and Xico flew up to the sky to keep the Samurai nightmare and Setsuna busy. Duo locked arms with Setsuna. It has been stated across the Gundam multiverse is when two Gundams lock arms with each other. The pendulum will change, fortunately this was simply practice. The Exia blade strike against the scythe staff. Each other struggle against each other other.

“My my Seiei, are you getting stale?” Duo joked

“I’m simply holding back Maxwell.” The Kurdish pilot countered 

Among the Gundam pilots, certain ones such as Heero, Amuro, and Setsuna are considered the “trump cards.” While most of them are nightmares to go against. Certain one’s echo change in battles or the course of history itself. Duo and Setsuna exchange blows while their air partners did the same.

Trowa and Shinji ran towards the flag as their opponents did the same. Trowa released a barrage of bullets to have smoke cover them around the field. Wufei notice this and extended his arm to stop Trowa. The performer dodged that and went to attack his current enemy. Wufei and Trowa traded blows, both Gundams having advantages against each other. 

Shinji nearly gotten the flag before the Brute Knightmare fire at him. He was using a Brute made weapon call the Spiker. It was a handheld gun with two sharp blades at the end. It shoots sharp projectiles that can penetrate armor with a burning glow. The mecha version of the spiker was just as deadly as the normal ones. Shinji used one in practice, while deadly, it was too heavy for him in long term use. Shinji dodge the projectiles. Yet that did not stop the knightmare, it charged towards Shinji at full force. 

“Come now lamb let see if you got stronger!” The Pilot said

Shinji recognize that voice to be Carnagika, after their first meeting. The Brute Titan kept an eye on the boy. He notices Shinji was more raw strength than the other humans. He really wants to see Shinji in real battle.

‘Well time to test this out.’ Shinji thought

Shinji put the Nephilim arms in a protective x stance. The brute nightmare clashed with the Nephilim; a previous purple energy shield appeared. Causing sparks between the two.

‘Hmm, this is a new type of mech.’ Carnagika thought

Shinji took out his rifle from his back and started to shoot at Carnagika. The brute called back and return fire.

In the sky, blue team was having issues. Duo pulled back and Setsuna started to fire at him. The shields would deplete soon. Xico was dodging the Samurai sword strikes.

“Shit the others are in trouble!” Xico said looking down at the field, he was nearly taking out by the samurai. He dodges the attack and active his chainsaw. The macuahuitl chains can to life and sawed off his opponent. In a normal battle the enemy would have been cut to half, but thankfully this just power off the enemy. The samurai mech fell to the ground, Xico flew to help out Trowa. 

On the other side Shinji and Carnagika was exchange blows with each other. The Brute swing his empty spiker towards Shinji mech. The Third Child was able to dodge it, but the Nephilim was still to brand new. Shinji landed a punch on in the Brute center cause the opponent. 

“Oof, you have gotten better. But are you willingly to kill?” Brute asked

The brute charged at Shinji, but this time he was ready. The Japanese boy charged as well, but then sides and grabbed the Knightmare by the neck. Slamming it to the ground, this surprised the crowd with Shinji brutality. Yet in the higher balcony, Lelouch was looking at it intrigued. He was also with his immortal mistress, sister, and nephew. Along with the other two Gundam pilots and Karim.

“Finally, some of his muscles memories are coming back.” Lelouch notes

“Hmm, he still relying on his primal instincts. I will see if Wufei and I can train him in more fighting styles.” C.C. added

Hiro was fascinated by the mech fights. The Gundams remind him of the Lancelot drawing Euphemia made for him.

“My daddy uses a knightmare right mommy?” The boy asked

Euphemia nodded at her son; Hiro started to notice his dad was not around unlike his friend’s. The mother hope someday that can change. That her and Suzaku can raise Hiro together.

Back to the game, the Shinji was able to disable his opponent and grabbed the flag. He ran back to his goal. Setsuna saw this and started to fully attack Duo. While the Kurdish pilot had more experience than Duo. The American was no push over, Duo was able to cut to Setsuna life bar to half before being defeated. After defeating Duo Setsuna quickly dashed after Shinji to regain the flag before the third child could secure the first match. 

Catching a prompt on his display Shinji spun Nephilim around and tried firing at Setsuna to slow him down while he made his way to his team’s base. The Kurdish pilot was about to deflect the bullets and charged towards. Shinji dodge it but it landed next to his feet. The Third Child sidekick the Gundam but Setsuna was ready for it. After deflecting the strike, Setsuna was able to cut Shinji rifle in half. He was about deliver the final blow but a blade from The Nephilim left arm appeared.

“Woah, that awesome Shinji!” Xico state, he nearly missed Wufei flamethrower, the Mexican pilot slash against Exia. The Gundam took some damage, and Shinji was able to strike it in the back. Making him him rendered usually.

“Wait why didn’t Bav use Trans-Am?” Karim asked confused

“This is a game Karim, Setsuna can’t reveal all his secrets yet.” Quatre explained

Back to the event, Setsuna was done for the count and only Wufei stood. He flew to the two opponents, Xico turned Quetzalcoatl to jet mode. He flew directly to Gundam knowing it would make both crash. Wufei tried to avoid him, but the Quetzalcoatl able intercept him, cashing both Gundams to crash. Shinji was able to Shinji was able to bring the flag to his side earning them a victory. The pilots ended the game and return to Lelouch for the next teams turn. They small group founded Lelouch personal balcony. Finding the two new members of the group.

“Uh Lelouch who are these two?” Duo asking pointing at Hiro and Euphemia 

“This is my half-sister Euphemia and her son Hironori.” Lelouch explained 

Duo just shrugged while the rest was curious, Hiro ran up and introduce himself including his last name. All the pilots expect Xico notice something very similar to Hiro. Like they meet someone familiar to him, also Kururugi? That last name ring a bell, maybe when their memories recover they will know why. So the group split up, Xico and Karim went somewhere with Setsuna supervising them. Wufei and C.C. took Shinji to the sparing area to test out his combat skills. Lelouch took Euphemia and Hiro to explore more of the base. Duo and Quatre convince their boyfriends to go on a double date together. Soon it was nighttime and everyone was laying their beds. Through one member was looking at the ceiling.

“Kaworu, can you hear me?” Shinji said quietly “Can I saved you?”

The Third Child fell asleep, hoping one day he could save his angel.


End file.
